Stuck in a Ditch
by MARYLOVER
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN One-shot. Roy está confundido, y por otra parte, también lo está Ed.


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por _**luvsanime02**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**Comentario ****inicial ****de ****la ****Traductora****: **Han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, terminó el manga, terminó Brotherhood, pero creo que el fandom seguirá perdurando debido a ti, a mí y a muchos otros que continúan manteniendo vivo esto. Como un inicio de mi retorno a esta página, les dejo un corto y lindo fic. Espero lo disfruten.

Please déjenle reviews a la talentosa autora, yo se los voy a enviar conforme me lleguen.

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck <strong>**in ****a ****Ditch****  
><strong>**(Atascado ****en ****una ****Zanja)**

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes algo? Hace años tú eras mi amor platónico."<p>

Dicho con una risa avergonzada. De las forzadas, Roy lo sabía, porque había aprendido a lo largo de su amistad, que la verdadera risa de Ed era un ladrido de sorpresa que se convertía en una risa ahogada que involucraba todo su cuerpo. El cerebro de Roy Mustang rápidamente se apagó como un motor que había empezado a zapatear y se había deslizado a un lado del camino hacia la zanja más cercana.

Giró el arrancador y aceleró el motor bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su vaso de whisky, esperando que la quemazón actuara como combustible. No hubo suerte, así que se sirvió otro.

Cuando éste también se había acabado y se había servido un tercero por si acaso, Roy volteó hacia su compañero, otra forma de atascarse aún más. Edward Elric lo miraba de manera cautelosa, ojos dorados con una sombra ámbar tan cuidadosamente cautos como siempre.

Roy quería preguntar si estaba borracho, pero no vio la manera de hacerlo sin restarle importancia a lo que Ed le acababa de decir. Lo último que quería era convertir la declaración de Ed en un combate de gritos. Además, Ed no tenía ningún trago en la mano.

'Pero, ¿por qué?' se preguntó el cerebro de Roy, y ése era el quid de su confusión, la razón por la que no podía tranquilizarse lo suficiente para producir las palabras. '¿Por qué?'

En fin, Ed estaba empezando a verse más molesto y avergonzado que cauto, y ya que su legendario temperamento no se había amansado tanto a lo largo de los años, Roy no sintió ni pizca de malestar ante el cambio. Resuelto, se aclaró la garganta.

"Cuando dices 'hace años' Ed," preguntó, su voz tan apagada como su cerebro, "¿qué significa exactamente?" La sola idea de haber sido el amor platónico de Ed era… _no __había __palabras_ para eso, pero seguro que no había durado 'años'.

Cosa rara, el tono bajo pareció calmar a Ed. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Roy se sienta ligeramente curioso sobre qué respuesta había estado esperando Ed. Desafortunadamente, su cerebro aún estaba en una zanja, y la grúa todavía no había llegado. Bueno pues, entonces un pensamiento a la vez.

"Ya sabes," Ed ondeó una mano, y Roy nunca había estado seguro de lo que se supone que comunicaba ese gesto, especialmente si te lo hacía un Elric, pero por suerte Ed hizo más, como siempre lo hacía, "cuando eras Coronel y yo era un mocoso adolescente a tu mando."

Hizo el comentario con ligereza, como era la costumbre de Ed, y Roy estuvo de acuerdo en que Ed había sido un completo mocoso en ese entonces, no obstante un mocoso lleno de pura genialidad y determinación, pero ¿qué rayos? Abrió la boca, se detuvo cuando sintió algo líquido chorreándole por la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba derramando un caro y muy fino whisky que Riza había comprado especialmente para él sobre la alfombra de la mismísima Riza, dueña de casa. Rápidamente, volvió a enderezar el vaso.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia Ed, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste estaba ahora mirando el desastre en el piso con una ceja levantada. El whisky hacía un notorio contraste de color con el crema claro de la alfombra, pero el cerebro de Roy aún no tenía funciones múltiples, no podía preocuparse de que Riza le vaya a disparar y de que Ed estaba frente a él, así que una vez más priorizó.

"¿Por qué…," Empezó Roy, luego se detuvo, porque ahora habían muchos porqués, no sólo uno, y ahora el motor de su cerebro estaba echando humo además de estar atascado en la zanja, y ¿dónde demonios estaba esa maldita grúa?

"¿Por qué no te lo dije en ese entonces?" Adivinó Ed, y lo máximo que Roy pudo hacer fue asentir, porque sí, ése era uno de los porqués, aun cuando no era el porqué original. Ed bufó, fuerte y expresivo, y se lo quedó mirando como si no estuviese seguro si Roy estaba bromeando o no.

Roy usó ese momento para enfocar sus pensamientos en el whisky lo suficiente como para beberse lo que quedaba en el vaso antes de ponerlo a buen recaudo, no sea que se vuelva a derramar. Le tomó un segundo a Roy extrañar el vaso, ya que se dio cuenta de que le había estado dando algo que hacer con las manos. Ed habló antes de que pudiera debatir entre si cruzarse de brazos lo haría lucir intimado o no, entonces los dejó colgando torpemente en sus costados.

"¿Por qué rayos habría hecho algo tan masoquista como eso?" Exclamó Ed, su tono era más exasperado que otra cosa. "En esa época me molestabas casi por _todo_. Ni loco te hubiese dado más material con qué molestarme."

Parecía que Ed no tenía problema para hacer varias cosas a la vez, porque concluyó su punto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Fue cuando Roy se dio cuenta de que envidiaba la habilidad de Ed de pensar en oraciones completas, diablos, de poder pensar en múltiples palabras al mismo tiempo, y el cerebro de Roy hizo un último esfuerzo por salir de la zanja y volver a girar la llave para encender el auto. Casi hizo visible a su sinapsis metiendo el tercer cambio, saltándose el primero y segundo y haciendo que sus pensamientos llegasen a un punto muerto en el proceso.

"Ed," cuestionó Roy, su tono tan suave como siempre, sólo una gota de su exasperación se hizo notoria, "tienes veinte años y estás comprometido. Han pasado cuántos, ¿cinco años? ¿Algo por ahí? ¿A qué viene que me estés contando esto ahora?" Y Roy casi contuvo la respiración, porque ésa era la pregunta de la que realmente quería una respuesta, el porqué original.

Para darle algo de crédito a Ed, pensó Roy con sarcasmo, al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir ligeramente avergonzado. Roy colocó una mano sobre su cadera y levantó una de sus cejas, silenciosamente maravillado de su habilidad para hacer las dos cosas en simultáneo, y esperó la respuesta de Ed. Menos mal que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Ed negó con su cabeza, aunque la negación más parecía hacia él mismo que hacia Roy. Su alta cola de caballo se deslizó sobre su hombro derecho, el dorado brillante hacía contraste con el azul marino de su camisa de vestir. "Lo sé," dijo Ed, despacio en un inicio y luego apresurado. "En realidad no tengo idea. Es sólo que, ahora tengo veinte y estoy comprometido y todo eso y me estoy preparando para sentar cabeza. Supongo que ésa es la razón."

Los ojos de Ed que habían estado fijos en la alfombra, de hecho en la mancha, ahora revolotearon hacia los de Roy y por primera vez desde que Ed se le había acercado en la fiesta, Roy pensó que volvía a entender el mundo. Ed estaba, a su estilo, intentando despejar el aire entre ambos, intentando dejar el pasado atrás y por eso había venido a aclarar lo del amor platónico de 'años' atrás. La declaración de Ed no tenía nada que ver con el presente, simplemente estaba diciendo algo que pensaba debía de haberle dicho a Roy en el pasado.

Roy pensó en ello por un minuto, pensó en todas las miradas y rabias y en aquellas espeluznantes imitaciones de su persona que Ed había estado soltando por ahí, y de pronto todo eso tuvo tanto sentido que sintió ganas de rodar los ojos por haber sido tan ciego en ese entonces y por haber necesitado que Ed se lo señalase.

Ed captó algo de sus pensamientos por su rostro y de pronto sonrió. "Haciendo memoria, ¿no?" preguntó elocuente, y Roy resopló suavemente en señal de asentimiento.

La fiesta se estaba terminando, descubrió Roy. Conociendo a Ed, éste había esperado a que sea tarde y que Roy tuviese dentro un trago o dos antes de abordarlo con el tema. Recordando la mancha, Roy lanzó una mirada furtiva alrededor de la habitación, pero el rostro de la recientemente destacada Coronel Hawkeye estaba dando a un grupo en el otro lado de la sala, no habiendo notado a Ed y a él cerca del bar y por lo tanto, no tenía conocimiento por el momento del lío que había ocasionado Roy.

"Lo limpiaría con alquimia" dijo Ed, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "pero no hay forma de que ella no lo vaya a notar y venga de dos trancos a darnos una lección sobre cómo se hacen las cosas."

Ed tenía razón, Roy lo sabía, pero eso no necesariamente ayudaba en su predicamento. Suspirando, sacó un poco de agua gasificada y cogió algunas servilletas. Pasó los siguientes cinco minutos con Ed como cauteloso guardián mientras quitaba el whisky de la alfombra como Gracia se lo había indicado años antes. Para su placer e inmenso alivio, el color se fue, dejando la alfombra húmeda pero limpia.

Roy incluso logró deshacerse de las servilletas sin ser detectado. "¿Misión cumplida, General?" Preguntó Ed divertido con un perverso brillo de malicia que le quedaba de su niñez súbitamente aflorándole en los ojos. Roy le sonrió socarronamente a su amigo.

"¿Considerando que yo hice todo el trabajo? Por supuesto que sí," bromeó. Ed rodó los ojos.

* * *

><p>Roy no debería de haber estado tan sorprendido por la llamada a su puerta dos semanas después. Y quizás no lo habría estado, reflexionó, si no hubiese sido a las tres de la mañana.<p>

Ed no había dicho nada en su puerta, entrando apresurado y lejos del aire de invierno. Menos mal que Roy estaba más despierto que dormido, debió de haber estado teniendo un sueño ligero, por lo que cerró su puerta de entrada y siguió a Ed hacia la sala sintiéndose sólo algo confundido.

"Ed," empezó Roy, luego entró en cuenta de que Ed no le estaba prestando atención, de hecho estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el piso frente a la rejilla de la chimenea. Suspirando, pero sintiéndose moderadamente preocupado —generalmente Ed tenía modales suficientes para no irrumpir en las casas de otros en medio de la noche— Roy sacó un guante de la repisa de la chimenea, se lo puso y encendió la madera. Habiendo cumplido su tarea, se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Ed hablara.

El que Ed permaneciera callado era tan inusual que acrecentó la preocupación de Roy. Observaba a Ed caminar de aquí a allá, sin detenerse a darse la vuelta sino mas bien caminando hacia un extremo de la sala, dando una estrecha vuelta en _u_ y caminando de regreso. Roy se preguntó si debía ofrecerle café o algo, pero Ed escogió ese momento para hablar.

Sin alterar su paso en lo más mínimo, de hecho sin siquiera mirarlo, Ed soltó la bomba, "en aquella época, realmente quería que fueras el primero con quien tuviera sexo."

'Bueno, hola zanja,' pensó Roy fríamente. 'Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera.' Por un breve momento Roy consideró simplemente levantarse y volver a la cama, pero desafortunadamente su cuerpo estaba infiltrado en shock junto con su cerebro, por lo que estaba bien clavado en el lugar.

Ed, que parecía ajeno al acertijo de Roy, no que no tuviese suficiente con su propia mente, prosiguió. "Winry quería tener sexo conmigo, pero dije que no. Digo, eso no es normal, ¿verdad? La novia de uno le pide tener sexo, entonces el chico debería de estar muy feliz por ello." Ed sonaba más molesto consigo mismo, y Roy pensó fugazmente en ofrecerle palabras de consuelo o un sabio consejo, pero su cerebro otra vez se encontraba atascado en la rutina del 'porqué'. Sin mencionar que estaba esperando en vano a la siempre elusiva grúa.

¿Cómo lograba Ed decir algo como eso sin ruborizarse? Roy estaba seguro de que si su cerebro no estuviese tan estropeado, su rostro estaría soltando algo de fuerte calor, no haciéndole caso al rostro de Ed. ¿Y por qué Ed le estaba contando esto? Si alguien por favor le explicara a Roy _por __qué_ Edward Elric sentía que la misión de su vida era dejar la suya patas arriba le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que Ed había dejado de hablar y de hecho estaba mirando impaciente a Roy, finalmente parado inmóvil y frunciéndole el ceño como si… 'Oh por el amor de…' pensó Roy, sin un solo temblor, '¿en serio está esperando que le responda?'

Bueno, si era así, y aparentemente era así, Roy tenía sólo una opción. "¿Por qué," preguntó, enunciando cada palabra como si fuese cada una su propia oración, "me estás contando esto Ed?" Estaba cansado. El cuerpo de Roy se encontraba de pronto muy cansado, incluso más que cuando se había ido a dormir la noche anterior, más de lo que se había sentido en un largo tiempo. Cosa rara, su cerebro escogió ese momento para intentar volver a girar la llave, el motor luchando por volver a la vida, no tan dramáticamente como la última vez, pero igual volviéndolo a encender.

Ed abrió su boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Lucía perdido, y a Roy no se le había escapado la expresión de sus ojos, ésa que había llevado consigo mientras trataba de volver a Al a la normalidad, la que decía que estaba luchando por su vida y que no esperaba ganar.

Lo último que Roy pensó que Ed haría como siguiente paso era que caminara calmadamente fuera de la sala y saliera por su puerta principal.

Roy pasó las siguientes horas reflexionando sobre Ed, preguntándose cómo sería su vida si tuviera una relación con Edward Elric y si la joven Rockbell podría odiarlo más de lo que ya lo odiaba. No tuvo fuerzas para pensar dónde encajaba Alphonse en todo esto. Al final, lo que sí hizo fue levantarse del sofá y alistarse mecánicamente para trabajar.

* * *

><p>La boda se había cancelado, inesperada y fríamente si se creía fielmente a los rumores. Roy pensó que en este caso eso era lo más prudente. Por supuesto, no sabía nada del asunto con información de primera mano, porque Ed se había rehusado a aparecerse durante el último mes, de hecho había desaparecido. Roy quería estar molesto, quería estar furioso, porque había una parte de él que se sentía engañado por algo que ni siquiera había pensado tener en las manos. Aún así, había una parte igual que no podía evitar sentirse apenado por su inadvertido rol en todo el desastre.<p>

* * *

><p>Tres semanas más tarde, era una brillante tarde de sábado cuando tocaron a su puerta. Roy la abrió y encontró a Ed parado allí, luciendo extraordinariamente relajado. Por primera vez después de tiempo, Ed parecía no tener apuro en hacer ningún comentario que pusiera de cabeza el cerebro de Roy. En vez de ello, inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" preguntó.<p>

Roy estudió a Ed, estudió los planos de su rostro y la mirada estable en sus ojos, notó que el sol se resaltaba de manera espectacular en su cabello y su piel y sintió una leve sonrisa socarrona aparecer en sus facciones. "No veo por qué no," accedió, "pero _no_ iremos en auto." Las cejas de Ed se elevaron hasta el inicio de sus cabellos, y Roy sintió que su sonrisa socarrona se ampliaba. "Las grúas son poco fiables en estos días." Ed le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que no sabía si le daba gracia o si le preocupaba la cordura de Roy, pero lo consintió luego de un momento de deliberación.

Caminaron todo el camino hacia el restaurante, tan próximo el uno al otro que sus hombros se chocaban.

El primer beso fue con la espalda de Ed contra la puerta principal de Roy, el brazo humano alrededor de su cuello, dedos enredándose en la parte posterior de su cabello, el brazo de automail se mantenía con mucho cuidado en el codo de Roy. Éste inhaló por la nariz, lentamente, oliendo el inicio de la primavera, y recorrió su mano derecha por el costado de Ed hasta establecerse en su cadera. Su otra mano tomó el automail y lo levantó hasta que se encontrara con la mano humana de Ed en su cuello, luego bajó para llevarla por el sedoso cabello hasta que sus dedos encontraron la base de la cola de caballo y lentamente jaló la cabeza de Ed justo en la cantidad necesaria. Ed emitió un ruido feliz en la boca de Roy y lo apretó con más fuerza.


End file.
